The Tape
by AlexTheHeretic
Summary: This is a sequel to the other story.   After Humphrey brings home a haunted tape about them, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth watch it and Lilly seems to be the main character. Also... An evil forces daughter...


**A/n: Just a little happy New Year story! Btw, this contains Satanic themes from the last story. So, beware. And yes, this is fake. If this tape was real, it be the end of life. Lol**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Jasper City. Or at least we think it is...<p>

Humphrey raced home to his mate Kate. He had found a video about them. He opened up the door and called Kate down. Kate walked upstairs and saw Humphrey holding a cartridge. "What's that, Humphrey?" She asked. Humphrey grinned.

"Apparently, it's a movie about us!" Humphrey said. Kate smilled and looked at the case. She started feeling uneasy.

"If it's about us, why does it only show Lilly on the front page?" Kate asked. Humphrey looked at Lilly. She looked like she was crying hard. And also, she was staring at the viewer lifelessly...

"Now that you mentioned it... Maybe she's main Character." Humphrey said. Kate then noticed something under her depressed sister. It was an upside down star surrounded by 2 circles and a goat face inside it.

"What's that under Lilly?" Kate asked. Humphrey looked at the satanic symbol, unaware it's the devils symbol.

"Maybe it's just a design." Humphrey suggested. Humphrey looked at the back of the case and jumped when he saw Lilly grinning demonically with an upside down cross.

"The Hell?" Humphrey said. Over on the top right had a message saying "Praise The Devil's Daughter"

"Kate, whose the Devil?" Humphrey asked cluessly. Kate shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?" Kate asked. Humphrey showed Kate and she jumped at the devilish Lilly. She read the message and it gave Kate shivers.

"Humphrey, are you sure we can watch this? I mean, there's a mockery of the cross and my sister looks evil." Kate said. Everyone in Jasper City knew who Jesus was but didn't have a clue who Satan was.

"Yes. I'm sure. Call Lilly and Garth and tell them we are gonna watch a movie about us." Humphrey said. Kate did what her mate told her to do. Humphrey looked at Lilly's depressed and evil sides. It creeped him out but still thought it was cool.

* * *

><p>9:20 PM<p>

Humphrey showed Lilly and Garth the case of the movie. Lilly was amazed that they would make her the main Character!

"Wow! I can't believe I'm the main person!" Lilly exclaimed. She turned to the back and jumped.

"Why do I look dementedly mental?" Lilly asked. She turned to the front cover and saw the Baphomet Pentagram.

"Whats that thing?" She asked herself. Humphrey called for the disk and Lilly gave it to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to have your mind blown!" Humphrey said. He put in the CD and the opening credits came. Everyone was excited to see it play.

The camera was zoomed into the air and it went down to Lilly's face. Lilly smiled but realized something was wrong.

"Why do I look sad?" Lilly asked. Everyone just shrugged.

The movie showed just Lilly for the next 5 minutes. Everyone was afraid something might pop out and scare them. Lilly started breathing really fast and she burst into tears. Everyone was real confused. Lilly was even more confused on why she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Garth asked. Lilly just stood there watching herself cry.

Lilly ran off the screen and it stood in the same area lilly was standing at for 1 minute and a upside down cross flashed on the screen.

"Is this some kinda joke?" Kate asked.

"If it is, it's not even close to humorous." Humphrey said. The next scene showed Humphrey in the back of the den, scared out his mind. The next thing everyone knew, he broke down crying.

"Don't... Hurt me!" Humphrey cried. Humphrey was creeped out.

"Who the hell is going to- OOOH MY GOD!" Humphrey yelled. Everyone jumped when they saw Lilly grinning more evily then on the back of the cover.

"Lilly, what the fuck are you going to do!" Humphrey asked. Lilly shook her head.

Lilly slowly walked up to Humphrey. Humphrey began crying in fear. Lilly unsheathed her claws and everyone screamed. The screen went black and the sounds of Humphrey's screams of pain and his body ripping could be heard. While Lilly was killing Humphrey, demonic symbols began flashing on the screen.

Everyone was shaking.

"I... I wouldn't do that to Humphrey..." Lilly said. Garth began to comfort Lilly.

After Lilly slaughterd Humphrey, the screen went back on and showed Humphrey's body for 6 minutes. Everyone heard Lilly crying in the house. Humphrey looked at Lilly.

"Your not crying." Humphrey said.

"No but I'm close to crying." Lilly said.

The next scene was Kate and her parents arguing. There was no audio but you could make out what they are saying.

"My parents would never yell at me that crazy." Kate said. Humphrey noticed Kates belly was huge.

"Kate you're pregnant." Humphrey pointed out. Everyone noticed that she was.

"Maybe that's why we are arguing." Kate said. Then, Kate held her stomach for seven seconds and said that she was pregnant. Then, Eve did something that made Kate cry.

She began to punch Kate numerous times and that's when the audio came back on. Humphrey literally threw up. Kate began crying her eyes out. You can literally hear Kate's cries of agony and her choking on her own blood and the sickening sounds of her pups being punched on. Eve backed off and let her daughter suffer.

"Why, mother? How could you do this?" Kate asked. She then started throwing up globs of blood.

Kate was literally crying her eyes out.

"THIS ISN'T COOL!" Kate cried.

Kate's blood seeped from her nose, eyes, mouth and vagina.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Kate screamed as she threw up more blood.

"Something I've should had done when you got here..." Eve said darkly. Kate had tears in her eyes as her mother said that and she convulsed. She retched violently. Humphrey noticed a lump in Kate's throat as she retched.

"What are you spitting up now?" Humphrey asked. Kate didn't answer as she was stricken with fear.

Kate threw up her unborn pup. Kate stared at her pup and threw up more. At the entrance of the den was Lilly and her devilish grin. Her family cowered in fear. Eve began speaking in Latin to Lilly. Lightning flashed outside the den and a picture of Jesus on a upside down cross flashed behind with a message saying:

"Satan's Daughter Is Here... You Are Watching Her... And She's Watching You..."

Everyone was shaking in fear. Lilly watched lifelessly. She was stricken with SO much fear.

"I love Satan! I trust him all my heart! Satan is in me! And he is in thou!" Lilly said in a demonic voice. She then started to kill her family. She threw their guts to the back of the den. Once she was done killing them, she drew a pentagram on the den floor and put her family on it. Under it she wrote "Hail Lucifer"

Lilly began crying in Garth's shoulders.

"Who would make me do such a thing?" Lilly cried. Garth held her. Not letting go.

The next scene showed Garth breathing heavily with an angry expression.

"You mad, Garth?" Humphrey asked. Garth didn't know what was wrong.

"RAAAARGH! DAMMIT! I should had stopped her when I had the chance! RAAGH! FUUCK!" Garth yelled.

"Wait... Stopped... Me?" Lilly asked.

"Clearly..." Humphrey said.

"Garth... What's wrong?" Lilly asked innocently when she found Garth. Garth turned around and shouted at Lilly.

"GO AWAY, DEMON!" Garth screamed. Lilly had tears in her eyes and backed up.

"Garth... You are scaring me..." Lilly whimpered.

"By the power invested in Jeeus Christ, I banish thee, to the depths of HELL!" Garth yelled.

Garth couldn't stand watching him yell at Lilly.

Gartg started screaming at Lilly, saying burn in hell. Lilly was sobbing uncontrollably as the camera zoomed in on her. As Garth was yelling at Lilly, flashes of Satanic rituals came on the screen.

Everyone couldn't even talk or move. They were paralyzed with fear.

The last picture made Garth faint. It was a picture of 6 crosses on each parts of a pentagram. And on them was Garth, Humphrey, Tony, Winston, Eve and Kate. Crucified.

It went back to Lilly and Garth. Lilly's face was just... It would make YOU cry... Garth just breathed heavily. And, an unknown scary demon with a messed up smile was behind Garth. As he turned around, the demon attacked Garth and ripped him apart. Lilly watched her mate get mangled while she was crying and the screen faded black for 7 seconds.

Kate was crying really hard. Humphrey just sat there.

"What. The. Fuck?" Humphrey said out of fear.

As the screen was black, really sad violin music started playing and the camera was zoomed in on Lilly's face. She was crying really hard from before and was sniffling. The environment around her was dark. The camera slowly zoomed out. Lilly began breathing really fast and she bursted into tears. Her cries echoed in the area she was in.

"IM SO SORRY JESUS!" Lilly cried.

"I HAD NO CONTROL OVER MYSELF!" Lilly cried again. Lilly held her paws to her face. The music got sadder and sadder and the scene slowly faded black. Lilly calmed down and began sniffling.

"I'm sorry... Please... Help me..." Lilly begged. The music finally ended with a very sad note.

Lilly just sat there. Not even ONE word could explain how sad and scared she was.

The scene was black for 12 seconds then a bloody rusty pentagram showed. Along with the numbers 666 and a satanic message.

"Satan loves you... He takes care of you... If you love Satan... Satan will love you even more..."

The credits showed, and all the text said was 666 and the BAckground was a bloody Lilly with her sad face. After the credits ended, there was a picture of Lilly crucified on the celing. And a few options that said: Play Again?, Scene Select, About the movie and exit. Humphrey picked exit and went to the "No Signal" scene.

"Guys... I... I think I know who Satan is now..." Humphrey said out of total fear. Lilly stood up.

"I'll be right back..." She said and walked upstairs in the dark.

"This Satan guy is Jesus's and God's enemy. I really don't know why but... He wants Lilly..." Humphrey said.

"What? How do you know?" Garth asked panick. Humphrey shook his head.

"Do you remember the message before Lilly killed her parents? "Satan's Daughter Is Here... You Are Watching Her... And She's Watching You..."? It makes since! Lilly is the Devil's daughter! And she's in here! With us!" Humphrey said.

"No! No! I'm not hearing this!" Garth yelled completely freaked out.

"Garth, we won't let Satan take Lilly." Humphrey said. Then, everyone heard Lilly scream. The three ran upstairs and saw Lilly on her knees.

"Lilly...? Are you..?" Humphrey said and slowly walked up to Lillly. Lilly slowly turned her head. Her body stood still but her head turned around with that devilish smirk and a upside down cross carved on her forehead. She jumped at her family with a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

><p><em>Investigators searched the house of Kate and Humphrey. They found Humphrey and Kate and their children dead. They found their bodies in the closet with their blood written on the wall saying "The Devil Is In This Tape". Police has found the tape and has took it to the person who sold the tape. It was already too late. The movie has been sent to stores and for those watches it, suffers. There was already 30 cases of suicides and mental breakdowns. The REAL life Lilly was never found. Garth, was the only one who had survived the attack. He refuses to talk or sleep again. He has written to the doctors he sees Lilly standing by him with that devilish grin.<em>

_Investigators took the tape to a paranormalist. Ben, the paranormalist, said that all the copies of this tape needs to be destroyed. ALL of them. Otherwise, it would bring the whole world down._


End file.
